Heir to the Throne of Lust
by 0Madness.Reborn0
Summary: When something in a world happens, and it's not suppose to happen at all, the slate is wiped clean. The fates scramble to bring balance back to the world by any means necessary. Even bringing someone into the world that doesn't belong. Full summary inside. Rated T (bordering on M and may become M in future) (each chapter has its own warnings)
1. Some Things Aren't Meant To Be

Story Title: _Heir to the Throne of Lust_

Story Rating: _T (Bordering on M)_

Chapter Title:_ Some Things Aren't Meant To Be_

Chapter Rating: _T+_

Chapter Warning(s): _Implied Sexual Activities, (Failed) Seduction, and slight death._

Summary: _When something in a world happens and it's not suppose to happen at all, the slate is wiped clean. The fates scramble to bring balance back to the world by any means necessary. Even bringing someone into the world that doesn't belong. But even the fates won't know if this person will bring the world back on track or to total destruction until the gears are already set in motion and can no longer be taken out._

Authoress Note:_ This is my first fanfiction. The first few chapters are going to be short but once I get the ball rolling, they'll be longer than 1,000-2,000 words ^u^ (why do I have the feeling that I've just condemned myself? O.o;;) Anyways, I really hope that you enjoy and feedback would be appreciated along with constructive criticism (not flames though). Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p><em><span>(. . .)Heir to the Throne of Lust(. . .)<span>_

Some things aren't meant to be.

Some events are to never happen.

Some beings are to never meet in order for the future to go as it should.

But when two who are never meant to meet well... meet, the future is wiped clean.

A blank sheet waiting to be filled by a soul that wasn't never meant to be in the world.

The future for this world was wiped clean when hidden red eyes landed on a woman, innocently sitting on the sidelines as she watched her friends with a fond smile and a cold glass of water cradled in her hands.

Fangs peaked out behind pale lips as the man grinned; for he had found his next victim.

With grace that one could only dream of having, he stalked towards his prey with predatory eyes hidden behind shaded glasses.

The human woman caught sight of him in the corner of her eyes and they quickly locked on his approaching form.

When the brown orbs widened and a tint of red covered her cheeks, the "man's" smirk widened.

Yet another had fallen for his trap.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered a spell into her ears.

Like others before her; her eyes grew hazy and lidded as she nodded and took the man's hand, letting him drag her out of the club to where ever the man was going.

The translucent bat-like wings folded against his back with two horns hidden by his hair as well as the tail wrapped around her waist went unnoticed by all the humans who saw the two.

All... except the single exorcist that saw them as the incubus dragged woman away.

The exorcist glared at the demon as he dragged the red-head into a hotel and followed after they entered.

He stayed hidden as he followed after the two only to be found by the staff and thrown out just as the human and demon entered a hotel room.

The exorcist scowled as he looked at his watch, it read midnight and it would be awhile until he could rid of Assiah of the incubus.

Hopefully the civilian would be alright.

The hours crawled by and the exorcist was growing restless the longer he had to wait in the alley across from the hotel.

And the more concern he had for the helpless human in the grasp of the demon.

But when he decided to barge into the hotel, the victim frantically burst from the entrance with her clothes thrown on in a hurry and fear etched into the core of her eyes.

His eyes widened as he watched her run down the streets and into the arms of her friends that huddled around her, he relaxed slightly at knowing that the victim was safe but he had to get rid of the demon before seeing if she was alright.

The exorcist stepped out of the alley and made his way towards the entrance where the black-haired demon was leaning against one of the walls, his blood-red eyes locked onto on the exorcist.

They glared at each other before the incubus sighed, pushing himself off of the wall and slowly making his way towards the extremely tense exorcist.

The incubus smirked at the exorcist, speaking words only the two could hear before it abandoned its host to return to Gehenna, leaving only the shriveled up corpse of its host when the other hesitated.

The exorcist scowled at the place were the demon last stood as his words rang through his head.

"It's either me or the child, _Exorcist_. Choose wisely."

The raven-eyed exorcist sighed before calling for someone to take care of the body, keeping his eyes on the trembling woman who was now carrying a demon within her womb.

His scowl deepened as he recalled at the tone the incubus had spoken like he already knew the outcome of his choice.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips before he called headquarters to update them on the unpredictable and unwanted twist in his mission, keeping an eye on the woman all the while.

_(- - -)Heir to the Throne of Lust(- - -)_

"Are you going to be alright?" A graying woman with slightly curly red hair asked, dark green eyes looking over her daughter's body to look for any injuries.

The twenty year old nodded. "I'll be fine Mum." She looked directly at her mother's eyes and didn't break eye contact as the elder stubbornly nodded, wishing her daughter pleasant dreams before exiting the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

When footsteps could no longer be heard; brown eyes looked down to her stomach and brushed away the things that could only be described as floating balls of coal.

Each a different size with a tail trailing behind them as they floated about her room.

She grew frustrated as they kept swarming around her, most rubbing up against her stomach with almost a fond air about them.

With one last swat, she covered herself with the thick quilt and laid her head on the pillow, ignoring what ever they were as they attempted to get to her stomach as she remembered the man who was hovering over her.

Or what seemed like a man.

Looked at him a little longer and you could see the pale horns that were hidden by his hair, translucent wings poking over his shoulders looked as if they belonged to a bat, sharpened fangs stole light from the surroundings making the sight send chills down your spine, his blood eyes trained on her own brown as his tail wrapped around her waist.

Keeping her trapped beneath him.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of his image and the words he spoke before she ran out in flurry of clothing;

_"You will make an excellent host for my heir."_

Her body started shaking as she held a hand over her mouth to keep the whimpers trapped with her other hand placed over her stomach, praying that the demon was wrong.

With that last thought, she drifted off to sleep, the persistent "bugs" finally able to get past the blanket and delightfully swarmed closely to the developing fetus inside of her.

_(~ ~ ~)Heir to the Throne of Lust(~ ~ ~)_

Blood red eyes were trained on the sleeping human; silently growling at the Coal Tars that were occasionally nuzzling her abdomen as if they were already aware of the developing child in her womb.

The figure growled louder at the oblivious, low-class demons; not noticing his grip splintering the arm of his throne and the blood escaping his hands from the puncture wounds made by the splinters.

"What's wrong, your highness?" He tore his eyes away from the palm-sized orb and glanced down at the demon sprawled across his lap; her eyes were hazy with lust with claws gently raking over his muscled chest as if wanting to see the crimson color underneath his tanned skin.

A hum echoed in his throat as his eyes trailed back to the floating orb that showed the sleeping woman; ignoring the way the lower class demon looked at the human with disgust

"_Her?" _The demon asked, her voice plainly holding disgust at the human who captured the attention of her king. "She's just a fragile little human who can easily be replaced by others who are _much_ more worthy of your attention."

The king's eye twitched in annoyance as he felt her slither across his leather-covered jeans, her scaly arms slipping around his neck as she pressed the rest of her scale-covered body into his bare chest with the red cloak draped over his shoulders and covered his wings the only thing keeping the Nāga at bay for now.

A chuckle sounded throughout out the room. "Would you like me to come back at another time, Uncle?" Pushing the lustful - and _oh-so-irritating_ - Nāga aside, his eyes landed on the floating form of one of his nephews.

"Back in Gehenna so soon, Mephisto?" He asked with an open smirk. "I thought you had a few human years left before you returned for a visit. Miss me that much?"

His purple haired elder laughed, twirling his umbrella around as he sat in his chair held up by only a purple bat, locking eyes with the younger as he spoke. "You sure know how to liven up a conversation don't you, Asmodeus?" Mephisto openly grinned as the elder's eyes narrowed into slits

An irritated clicking was heard, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Asmo'?"

Mephisto chuckled again. "I will when your reactions aren't entertaining." The chuckles died down into a sigh. "Sadly, that's not why I'm back."

"Oh?" Asmo sounded; an elegant eyebrow lifted as an arm was stretched off to the side, pushing the troublesome Nāga away once more.

Mephisto nodded, glancing over to the innocently floating orb, still showing the sleeping human. "And it has something to do with human who is carrying your heir."

The demon stayed silent, waiting for the King of Time to continue.

"A Middle First Class exorcist called, stating that an incubus had impregnated a human. He also said that said incubus was high-class and gave a description of him as well." Their locked eyes, neither willing to back down. "The description seemed very close to you, Asmo."

Asmo huffed in defeat, knowing that he was found. "Since you already know, I'll get straight to the point. What are they planning on doing to the human and halfling?"

A poof of purple smoke filled the room and both were sipping on tea and coffee.

"They are talking about either forcing the mother to abort the child while it's still developing or letting it grow old enough to use against demons. But considering the past halfings of incubi had suffered the first fate, it's more than likely that your heir will suffer it as well."

A stomach churning growl echoed throughout the large room, fangs glinting ferociously as they caught the flickers of flames.

"I will not allow my child - halfling or not - to die before his or her first breath **or** to be used as a weapon for the _exorcists_." Asmo growled, eyes burning in anger and rage, ignoring the sound of the cup breaking under his grasp.

The forgotten Nāga slithered out of the room like a frightened mouse, her King's rage knocking her out of her lustful trance.

"Then what are you going to do, Uncle?" The purple haired demon asked, the only unbroken cup dispersing into a cloud of purple smoke as well as the remains of its brethren.

Clawed hands ran through midnight colored haired, trying to calm down before locking eyes once more with the elder.

"Convince the exorcists to let the child grow."

A hum was heard from Mephisto as he crossed his arms in thought. "I'm thinking that when the child's old enough - or at least mentally prepared - you'll go for a little visit and take it back to Gehenna?"

He only received a nod in response, blood-red eyes focused on the human who was up and giving the toilet the contents of her stomach with her mother rubbing her back as the rays of the sun peaked through the window.

He will not lose this child like so many others had before him.

Not now.

Not ever.

* * *

><p><span>Authoress' Note:<span> _I have already finished the second chapter and I just need to look over it one last time and it shall be done! It'll most likely be up by tomorrow or the day after at the latest ^u^._

_Bye bye! :D_


	2. Some Events Are To Never Happen

Story Title: _Heir to the Throne of Lust_

Story Rating: _T (Bordering on M)_

Chapter Title:_ Some Events Are To Never Happen_

Chapter Rating: _T+(?)_

Chapter Warning(s): _Child Birth and uh... breastfeeding? (does that count as a warning?)_

Summary: _When something in a world happens and it's not suppose to happen at all, the slate is wiped clean. The fates scramble to bring balance back to the world by any means necessary. Even bringing someone into the world that doesn't belong. But even the fates won't know if this person will bring the world back on track or to total destruction until the gears are already set in motion and can no longer be taken out._

Authoress Note: _Not much happening in this chapter except the birth of the main character :3. And a quick thank you to those who followed and to the reviewer and my response to you will be at the bottom ^^ but for now enjoy the second chapter!_

* * *

><p><em><span>(~ ~ ~)Heir to the Throne of Lust(~ ~ ~)<span>_

Over the course of nine months, many things that weren't suppose to happen took place.

Mephisto Pheles managed to convince the other exorcists to let the child grow to its preteen years before training it as a weapon against demons.

Asmodeus told his siblings and nephews about the child and what the exorcists were planning to do once it was old enough.

They all had reacted in anger and rage upon hearing what they were going to do to the child; the eldest sibling was the only one that calmed down enough to state his support as well as threaten to be the first to see the child.

Asmo was sitting at a large round table chatting to his older brother and nephews, his eyes skimming over the empty chairs as well as the ones where Mephisto and the King of Light would normally sit.

The dinner was interrupted when the orb floating above them flashed and showed the heavily pregnant red-head leaning over the counter with a hand on her swelling stomach; crying out in pain.

"It seems the child is ready." Iblis noted as orange fire licked at both his fingers and exposed skin while taking a sip of wine; the same time the human called out for her mother who came running at her anguished cries.

Asmo stayed silent with the others and watched the orb like a hawk as the human's mother guided her daughter up to an extra room, already prepared for the arrival of the child.

The pained yells and curses from the soon-to-be mother went on for hours - most of the demons outright laughed or chuckled at her choice of words - until her screams died down only to be replaced with the shrill shriek of a newborn child.

Eight pairs of eyes locked on to the newborn.

Each scanned over the blood-coated wings and tail, but the horns that were present on the father; weren't seen on the child. However, they would make themselves known as time passed.

The ear-piercing shrieks calmed down to near silent whimpers as the boy was placed on his mother's chest; curling up into her warmth in the process.

The ringing of a doorbell interrupted the heart-warming moment; the sudden sound causing the boy to jump and resume crying. The grandmother made a displeased face over her shoulder and stomped out of the room to whoever was at the door with intent to give them a piece of her mind, leaving the new mother to calm her crying child.

Eyes watched as the mother took a clean, wet towel and gently dragged it down the fragile wings and sensitive tail; repeating the process until they were free of the crimson liquid. She nodded in satisfaction and placed the bloodied towel with the rest.

The mother slowly shifted onto her side with the boy, making sure to keep contact the entire time as well as supporting his head. Once she was settled and positive that he wasn't going to wake from the shifting, she curled her aching body around the boy as if shielding him from the world.

Eight deep growls were heard when a horde of exorcists entered the room; most holding disgust in their eyes when they saw the sleeping child, only to step aside to allow Mephisto into the room with the Paladin behind him, a wrapped staff in hand.

As she gently clutched her newborn closer and glared at the surrounding exorcists; Mephisto explained to the mother what the child was, what the boy was going to do when he grew, and how they were going to suppress his demonic side.

Leaving out information about using him as a weapon when he was older.

The growling grew louder when the gray-haired Paladin unwrapped the top of the staff, revealing a dull gem cradled in the metal that was circled around it, and pointed it at the defenseless child; being held closer to the mother at the sight of the gem.

White sparks of electricity flew off of the boy and headed towards the staff, one side watched in horror and the other in amazement as full bolts of lightning came from the wings and tail; only to be trapped inside of the gem that was quickly gaining the same color until the boy's demonic features were no more and the gem was quickly covered.

Satan looked at the new father, "Looks like the child inherited your abilities, Asmo."

He could only nod in agreement; still watching the unnaturally quiet child through the orb.

_(- - -)Heir to the Throne of Lust(- - -)_

Olivia watched as the proclaimed exorcists trickled out of the room after the weirdly dressed, purple-haired man had said that the staff would be kept somewhere safe. Emotions of sadness swelled up into her eyes as she looked at the wingless child in her arms; feeling as though they had stolen a piece of him away and left him more vulnerable than ever.

Her thoughts on that came to a screeching halt as slowly loudening cries made their way to her ears.

Startled, she gathered her baby into her arms and sat up; holding him to her chest in hopes of the slight rocking would calm him down.

Only to have him latch to her breast through the shirt; hungrily sucking out the milk.

Her eyes widened at the action before she calmed down and moved him underneath the barrier that was keeping him from his meal before letting the newborn fill his stomach.

"Remember to burp 'im, Olivia." Looking back to the door, Olivia saw her own mother standing at the door with clothes for both her and the newborn in her arms.

With a relived sigh, Olivia said, "Thank you, Mum."

"Anything for my children." She said with a smile, as she raked her hands through her daughter's hair.

Once the newborn was full and rid of air bubbles, the grandma lifted the child out of Oliva's arms to get him into clothes.

Olivia's brows drew together as she watched the boy squirm as he was dressed, not a single cry coming from him.

How odd.

"Mum?"

The sudden voice of her daughter was enough to startle the elder, but not enough to make her jump. "Yes Olivia?" She asked, handing the dressed boy back to the mother.

Brown eyes trailed to the sleeping boy in her arms, "Father was Japanese, right?"

Her question received a small nod and a fond smile as her mother revisited old memories, "He was. And a rather charming young man as well."

Olivia silently laughed before voicing out her thoughts, "I think I want to name him after father."

"That's a wonderful idea." She said, walking closer and committing the picture of her daughter's gentle smile towards the newly named child to memory.

"Naisho Mors." Olivia giggled, "Has a nice ring to it."

Her mother nodded, "Indeed, but I think it's time for you to join your son in sleep Olivia." She nodded at Naisho who was peacefully snoring against his mother's neck. "I get his birth certificate registered while you're sleepin' so you don't have to worry about it when you wake."

The corners of Olivia's lips twitched upwards once more as she softly patted Naisho's head; her lack of energy catching up to her and making her drift off in to the welcoming arms of rest.

Her mind faintly registered her mother taking the newborn from her, placing him in a nearby crib before walking out of the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Not once noticing a uniformed man standing by one of the many trees with a phone up to his ear as he glared at the child; a rotting corpse of a dog standing at his side.

* * *

><p><span>Authoress' Note:<span> _Let's see... chapter three is still being written and it's going to take me awhile to finish it maybe three days or so... but then there's Thanksgiving... and I have work on Black Friday (TT_TT I am going to die that day TT_TT) so I'll most likely need Saturday to rest... so expect chapter 3 to be up next week Sunday or maybe late Saturday if I have enough energy^x^_

Review Response(s):

Guest: _^w^ It makes me giddy that you like the story so far. Nearly everyone will be in the story but some will be glances like how a few demons and exorcists were in this chapter while others will be identified like how Satan and Iblis were introduced, sorry for my vague-ness but I don't want to give away who exactly will be in the story just yet ;). And do not worry I know who you are talking about :)_

_Bye bye! :D_


End file.
